This Is Sparta
by Nurgle71
Summary: A different crossover between 300 and Warhammer
1. Chapter 1

08:10

Chapter1

Hot Gates, Greece ( 3 moths after )

Twenty Spartans moved along the ravaged farmland. What they saw was disturbing, even for the battle-hardened Spartans. Farm animals were gutted, their entrails spread across the burnt grass. The work horses were decapitated, their heads placed on sharpened sticks. But what was really sickening was the farmer and his family. Or what was left of them. Gore and blood covered the little cottage they called home. Unidentifiable limbs littered the floors. Not needing to see anymore, the group moved along the trail.

King Leonidas sat on a large rock. He was amongst his 'personal guard'. All 300 of them. His traditional red battle cloak was used as a cushion. Leonidas studied the map that planned their approach. The king looked up as the scout group approaches.

"What have you found ? " the king asked.

" We found the result of one of their raiding parties." Replied the unit commander.

Grideius was used to the barbarism of the enemy but this has achieved a new level of violence.

" Was it the same as the last two farm estate? " asked the king with a frown.

Grideius nodded.

The king shook his head. The Persian was known for their depravity and savageness but this was wrong. Corpses were simply dismembered and left to rot. Minor fishing villages along the Greek coast have similarly been ravaged.

" Sire, there is little to be found but it looks as if the Persians are not taking any loot. They burn and kill everything." Captain Artemis noted. " The Arcadians confirm this too."

"This is grave news. We must not slow down. If the main Persian force arrive at Thermopylae before we do, the consequences would be dire." Leonidas replied.

He leapt from his seat and called out to the assembled Spartans.

"Gather up your gear, men. We are moving out!"

300 throaty cheers replied. The Arcadians were also assembling their equipments and loading them on to horses and donkeys. The Spartans did not need such aid. Each carried what he needed on his back, along with their heavy bronze shields.

Artemis watched as the men filed out. He sighed. He was to old for this. But as a Spartan, he have protect his homeland. His son was walking alongside his unit, preparing the gears. Astinos caught his father's gaze and nodded, a sign of respect among warriors. His friend, Stelios waved him over. Both the young warriors marched further with their men.

Artemis sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The body crashed through the door. It wasn't really a body. More like a part of a lower torso. Persius stabbed out with his spear and received a grunt of pain. Axes hacked into the wooden wall, forcing Persius to move back. A giant advanced in. His torso was bare, revealing heavy muscles. Vulgar patterns was tattooed onto his flesh. Two short axes were this barbarian's weapons of choice.

It roared and charged at the old militiaman. Persius ducked its first swing and jumped out of the way of the other. His movement caused him to land on his side, heavily. The warrior quickly strolled over and raised his axe. Persius braced for death. The swing never came. The barbarian stood shocked. A spear protruded from his stomach. Gueusio grunted and heft the heavy corpse of his weapon. Persius smiled as his old friend helped him stand up.

" The gods bless you. If you have not come the brute would have surely finished me." Persius said.

" The raider over ran the main living areas. The remnants of the militias and I are trying to keep what ever villagers safe." Gueusio replied.

" Then we must not dally."

The two men ran out to the streets. It was quiet. The fighting has moved on to other parts of the village. Eviscerated remains littered the streets. Persius grimaced. Not even the most depraved Persian could have done this.

Persius turned to his companion." Where are your wife and daughters?"

" They are guarded in the smith's house as well with what ever survivors are left." replied the grizzled old man, "Cylena is looking after the wounded. The girls are helping as much as they can."

As the two turned the corner, a chilling sight greeted them. The smith's house was a blazing wreckage. The debris of the house was scattered around. But most shocking was the pile of bodies that was centralised on the small road. A barbarian, looting all they can find, was picking through each corpse.

Gueusio sank to his knees. His family was gone. Persius quickly grabbed him and pulled the man into an alley, hoping that the enemy hasn't spotted them. The pair hurried past broken potteries, discarded food and broken stalls. The numb Gueusio followed along.

" Quick, we must get help." Persius whispered.

Unfortunately, the pair's passing wasn't unnoticed. Persius smelt them before he saw them. A dozen hairy men greeted the warriors.

But he was wrong. They were not men. What he saw sickened him. An unholy hybrid of goats and human bleated as they noticed his presence.

Offering a quick prayer to the gods, Persius readied his spear. The equally reviled Gueusio took up his weapon, still shaking at the loss of his loved ones.

More of the human marauders appeared behind him. The comrades knew their fate. There was no way they can escape. But they are going to sell their blood as dearly as possible. Both side roared, bloodlust and defiance meld into one, as they charged.

Violence echoed through the street then was silent. Only one battle cry was now heard.

" BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Be silent" whispered the _datapathis_, "we do not must not be caught."

The small unit moved through the undergrowth around the Greek village. The strange thing was that the village was already burning; despite they were the first Persian feet's to tread this far into Greece.

He could see derelicts from the invader's, who ever they are, litter the open gate.

Khamran moved his group further down the hill that led to the entrance of the village. Muhammad's own men were designated to flank the village, catching the supposedly paltry defenders in a vice grip.

Another _dathabam_ was ready to move in and support the two commanders, Ebrahim at their head.

Khamran surveyed the intended target. Who ever attacked this village is certainly still in there. This reduces the chance of all the loot and supplies being taken.

"Be ready" Khamran said, "We move fast."

Peering over the undergrowth, he saw the second squad charge down the hill. Unsheathing his scimitar, Khamran charged down the hill, followed by his men.

They did not need to go far for the enemy to intercept.

Passing the gate, the _dathabam_ was met by three giants covered in gore. Each was armed with an assortment of blades, rivaling even the Immortals in visage. Their armored body seemed impervious to harm. They advance on the Persians.

The two groups met each other under the broken gate.

The Persians were out matched.

Stronger than the great Uber Immortals, the armored monsters hacked into the squad.

Aref was grisly bisected by an axe whilst two other were thrown clear of the melee with a strong backhand, landing in a broken heap.

Khamran sliced down at the exposed arm of one of the enemies. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain and dark blood. If these creatures can bleed, they can die.

A shout was heard to Khamran's left. Muhammad's group has entered battle with more of these creatures. The _datapathis _threw himself to the ground, dodging a swing from the wounded giant. The axe passed over his head, ripping apart Ahmad's shield and hacking into his head. The axe stuck and as the irregular's body fell, it dragged along the giant's weapon. Khamran saw an opening, a weak spot under the warrior's chin. Bringing up his scimitar, the unit leader rammed it into the opening just as the giant tore his axe free.

Brighter arterial blood splashed onto the datapathis' face. Khamran jumped clear as the monster's body came crashing down. The Persian turned around to face the other creatures. He froze. In the short time between his own combat, the two enemy warriors has butchered his squad. Near the town's gate, four other creatures could be seen, standing over what seemed to be the remains of Ebrahim's men. Of Muhammad and his group, nothing could be heard.

One of the giants advanced on him. Taking off his grotesque helmet, a human –if mutilated- face could be seen.

"Yo-our, human…not a demon?" stammered the confused datapathis.

The giant smiled. It was like he understood what was said.

The man unlimbered his axe. Khamran fell to his knees. The blade was raised. Khamran closed his eyes.

The giant roared in a dark tongue. A praise. The axe was brought down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Now with less spelling errors (I hope)

Alkanurus brought his hand to his face in a mocking fashion. The Norseman were at it again.

Over thirty men were embroiled in a vicious brawl. All were hairy and bore the stink of the Noscan trapping that they seem to always wear. The Kurgans were in amongst it too. So uncivil. So simple.

Lord Tzeentch would not be pleased.

The sorcerer watched as the barbarians pummeled each other for some imagined slight. Something about spilled wine and possible murder and consumption of a mate. So petty.

Alkanurus winced as one particularly large Norscan droved his fist into and partially through a rival's face, sending the man flying a good distance. He than grabbed another of tribesman and ripped his throat out before throwing the dying man into a pack of oncoming Kurgans. He was brought down as three men tackled him to the ground and proceeded to disembowel him with their hands. The fight continued.

A large crowd surrounded the brawling men, shouting encouragement, threats and placing bets that involve horse, slaves and women. Children scrambled to catch phials of blood, likely for the warband's blood shaman. Alkanurus has a special dislike for that hag.

In a camp of over 10,000 Chaos warriors and tribesmen, life is never complete with out the spilling of blood. It didn't matter from where it flowed. Just that it does. The Gods will it.

Like how they willed this warband to transverse through the Gates of Chaos to this new land. A land that were now their's to conquer. To bring glory to the Hunger, the Wrathful, the Changer and the Painless .Father

The sorcerer attention was brought back to treality when a path in the crowd was cleared. A huge, helmed figure emerged, surrounded by other grim, armored giants.

Lord Ko'roku has arrived. All fell silent, even combatants gripping with their foes. All fell to their knees. All, except Alkanurus.

He was above knowtowing. Especially to some Khornate dog, however favoured.

"Alkanurus, you Tzeentchian cur. Why have you come to witness this? This is a fight amongst warriors. Not for a coward like you."

"But my Lord," Alkanurus replied " is it not I who deem those ready to be vessel for the Warp's power?"

"Yes, but those who I say are ready. You have no say over my warriors."

Alkanurus smiled and bowed. "As my lord wills it." His blue robes envelope his frame as he moved.

"You can stop being a bootlicker, fool. It is necessity you are still alive. If your power was not needed to return us to the Waste, I would have spilt your guts and left them out as a offering to Nurgle a long time ago."

"As my lord wills." The Tzeentchling repeated.

Ko'roku turned back to the assemblage surveying the carnage. The Khornate Lord smiled.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! Cull the weak!"

The fight started all over. All the more bloody.

Artemis sighed again. He counted over thirty Persian scouts. They roamed the cliffside, looking for a accessible path.

Artemis turned and address the ten Spartans with him.

" Thirty Persian warriors, from the distant battles of the East. Are we scared?"

The men laughed. Artemis smiled. Thirty Persians against ten Spartans, armed only with their blades, in a scouting role. The Persians will not know what hit them. With a signal, Artemis motioned for the men to move out.

What the Spartan didn't not know is that a third party was watching both forces. Flapping robes flowed around it as the figure slinked away.

" Three scouting parties and two raiding force ?" queried Leonidas.

"Aye, my king all with more men than needed for such a role, considering the lack of any other force than us. The Thebans confirms it." Hilarion reported. The Spartan served as the King's messenger and liaison with the other Greek forces.

"The Persians must fear us if they feel that such man-power is needed."

This was received with a loud roar. The fighting spirit was with them, no doubt about that..

All he hope was that their spirit would hold out for the senate to see reason. That the threat is here and the fight for freedom from tyranny is just beginning


End file.
